The Impossible
by Beyond.L.Lawliet
Summary: Without friends, without purpose and broken, Kagome loses hope. Life tosses her around until she lands in the lap of an unexpected savior. A new purpose finds it way into her heart and she seeks to challenge fate.
1. The Past and the Present

_Hello everyone! In the summary I warned you so no flames for it being so graphical and dark! And for people who love Inuyasha, I suggest you turn back now. It's not that I dont like Inuyasha, cause I love him, but I am all for drama and emotions. Also, if anyone of you actually likes this story, because some dont you know!, I would appreciate a friend in identifying any spelling errors. i cant pay you...but I will read all your stories and make good comments about them. The first one to apply for the job will be chosen. Well here goes. _

_The Impossible_

**Chapter one**

**The Past and the Present**

" INUYASHA!" She ran towards the weak hanyou. Slashes spread across his back and chest. Causing him to bend strangly. Naraku laughed and sent out more tentacles at him. One knocked Kagome to the side, the other lifting Inuyasha briskly into the air. He growled feral at Naraku who fixed a glare on him.

" Now, Perish!" Kagome jumped up and screamed, her lungs near flying from her mouth. A growl was heard and she was yet again tossed to the ground by a tentacle. She struggled with them and finally struck it with her sacred arrow. She turned back towards the scene. Inuyasha lay limp on the ground. Naraku turned his head and smiled, his eyes full of...lust? Kagome wanted to run, but couldn't. Instead she ran for Inuyasha. Naraku stood back and watched her lift his head in her lap. His eyes cracked open and he looked up at her.

" Kagome..." her tears fell lightly on his cheek. She bent down and hugged him viciously; refusing to let go. Naraku sent another tentacle at them, as it was easily deflected by Inuyasha who stood and reared his tetsusaiga. He screamed its ultimate attack as a tentacle ripped through his lungs and partly his neck. Kagome stood in silence. Naraku lay shriveled in a pile of demon bodies, struggling to regain his balance, and Inuyasha... lifeless...

She flew forward in her bed, panting slightly. Sweat dripping from her forehead. _Inuyasha._ She stood and looked around. She was hiding in an abandoned cave, not far enough from where her and Inuyasha had met. He was dead now...it brought fresh tears to her senses. She cradled her face and cried softly.

Not four days ago had she been in almost complete harmony, and now, with Sango and Miroku dead, not too much before Inuyashas death, she was left completely alone. Naraku had somehow found a powerful demon and fused its power with his own, giving him the power he needed to kill them all. He had almost succeeded. She remembered it clearly. She had collapsed to the ground, the tears not finding the right path to her eyes, she simply stared. She could hear the sounds of ripping flesh but paid it no heed until it had silenced.

Then she turned and saw Naraku, in his human form, staring at her. He had stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up infront of him. Being so weak she had no choice but to lean back into him as he held her up. Eyes wide, she struggled in vain. But he gripped her head and pulled it to one side. Whispering sweet words, unwanted. He would let her live, in respect to Onigumos lustfull obsession with Kikyo. She would be summoned whenever his heart would be hard to control. Kagome would rather be damned then have him touch her, but in the current state, she said nothing of disapproval. He then carried her to the cave she now dwelled in. Awaiting the time when Onigumo would call.

She fell backward on the bed. The cave was large and was well equiped with feminine things. A dresser, desk and a mirror. And of course. The huge black and blue bed that suited Narakus needs. Clothes, of all situations, were in a large chest at the end of the bed. Her bow and arrow, of course had been removed from her and now she lays stupidly on a bed of Narakus, simply awaiting her fate. With nothing to do, and no way to climp down the hard-for-inuyasha- steeped cliff. She turned and fell asleep again. Keeping closed tight, her eyes.

Kogas Cave

" WHAT!? The mutt is dead! Ginta are you sure?" The young wolf demon stuttered at his reply and simply gave a nod. Koga jumped up and began to pace the cave, his wolves watching him closely.

" Oh, and Koga?"

" mm?"

" Her other companions were found dead a little further back." Koga stopped and looked at Ginta, his face pale and taunt.

" Are you saying that MY kagome is wandering the land, alone?" Ginta looked down and nodded. Koga stopped pacing and quickly ran out of the cave.

" I'll be dead before anyone claims Kagome before I do..." He leapt over some trees and followed her scent as best as he could.

" Kagome..."

Kagomes Cave

She rolled over onto her side before noticing a shadow pass over her eyelids. _oh kami..._ She slowly opened her eyes and met a familiar haunting face.

" Naraku..." His smile widened as she pulled the sheets around her,

" Sweet innocence..." He stepped backwards and went to her shelf, grabbing a brush and a basin of water. He stopped dead in front of her bed. Holding a hand out he smiled wickedly.

" Come with me." She was wearing a thin white nightgown ( One of 15, she chose the least revealing, still...) she hesitantly pushed the blankets away. She thought of Inuyasha as she prepared to give herself to him. _I love you Inuyasha, I love you, I love you. _A second voice appeared in her voice then shivering her to the bone. _Then why are you dishonoring him? _With no choice she let the blankets fall. Narakus eyes immediatly fell to her shapely legs, imagining then softly wrapped around him. Then another view came to his sight. One he took advantage of. She pulled herself over the bed and saw how Narakus eyes went from her legs to her pale cleavage. The nightgown barely came above her knee and was slightly, a loose fitting silk. Small little straps around her neck was all that held the skimpy garment into place. She stood up and crossed her arms, trying to cover her now hard peaks. He stepped forward and she slowly grabbed his hand. He spun her around, causing her to "yip" in fright. He held her bridal style and hopped down the slope, flying after a moment or two. She held tight, trying not to fall, but also trying not to turn the disgusting hanyou on. He stopped at an enormous hotspring that was not too far from a small waterfall. He placed her on a flat rock and stood back to admire how the cold wind chilled her skin and pestered the tenderness of her breasts. She fidgeted slightly under his "eyefull penetration" something, Naraku, not Onigumo found rather arousing.

" Don't fear, miko. I have simply come to bathe you, that is all, however, if you tempt me, it will be a _certain pleasure_ to take part in the punishment of that."

" I can bathe myself actually." Bad idea. She could feel his anger well up, but he quickly subdued it.

" Do you want to be killed?"

" Yes." He laughed and took a quick step toward her.

" Anything you wish for, is something I swear never to fufill. Now then." His outstretched palm, was like bringing a finger to a flame. He pulled her to him and she struggled to stand as he hefted her into the spring. Pulling her nightgown over head while doing so. She immediatly pulled her arms down and ducked beneath the water. She turned to watch his movements, only to find him disrobing. She couldnt help it, no matter how much she hated him, when he pulled his arms back to remove his regular blue and white kimono ( A/N still working on my Japanese terms here ) His chest shimmered slightly. And just below that was a very sculpted stomach. And just below that was something that sent shivers of fright down her spine.

He noticed how she blushed madly and turned her head, her face pale that she had been eyeing him. He stepped gracefully into the spring and she backed herself into the wall. Her knees up to her chest and her arm wrapped around them, protecting something even more sacred to her than the jewel or her arrows. She turned her head and closed her eyes softly. Waiting for him to ' do his buisness' but he had said all he wanted was to bathe her.

She opened her eyes and found his back to her, his arm behind him holding out a the basin and the brush. Her breathing quickened as she stood. His words ran through her like ice. She wouldn't tempt, though she actually already have. She had nothing here to inspire her once vicious dignity. The once powerful and very stubborn miko, was now reduced to a simple servant of the devil. She grasped the basin from him and the brush, his fingers brushing hers slightly. She dipped the basin in the water and pured it lightly over his hair. He bent his head back and she saw his eyes sparkle. She continued to wet his hair, he moaned a good six or seven times before she finished.

" umm...could you go under?" He took a short breath and let his head submerge under the water briefly. When he brought it back up she ran the brush up and down until his hair lay in black lochs around him. Her turn.

" Turn around." He said. She turned quickly and went under until it covered her breasts. He got down on his knees as he slowly began to pour water down her hair.

" Dunk your head." She went under and felt the sensation fill her body before lifting her head out again. He brought the brush softly down on her head and marveled at how soft it was. He finished with her and stepped out. Pulling her with him. Before she could run and grab her gown and pushed her against a smooth rock and held her arms out. She whimpered in the easy defeat and bowed her head. He black hair coming down to hide her breasts from him. He growled but gave her the small bit of privacy. She was curved where she needed to be curved, and no doubt all the traveling had made her very tight. Small ripples cascaded along her stomach as muscle contracted beneath her skin. She was perfect, to be blunt.

He dropped her hands and threw her the gown. To which she put on quickly. She picked her up and they were again in the cave in brief moments. He layed her on the bed and pulled the covers back and as she turned away from him, he slid in next to her, practically spooning her. She tensed. Her fear was the sweetest scent he had ever smelt, and so strong her could almost taste it. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arm around her thin waist. Three candles remain lit at the end of the cave, slightly illuminating it. He drew them to him and blew them out. Her fear increased as it became pitch black. He could still see fine however. He let his clawed finger trace along the seam of her gown and now arousal pricked his senses just slightly. He heard her curse and he let out a loud laugh. He pulled her to him harder and she felt him swelling on her lower back. She gasped.

" Don't be so impatient, dear Kagome, I have buisness, but I will leave you in peace once you slumber." She twitched at the sound of her name on his lips. He snaked his head into her hair and inhaled its sweet scent. Her heart lurched as she thought of her betrayal, how weak she was now, the days of happiness with Inuyasha were only dreams now, nothing more. _Only dreams._ She closed her eyes and slept in the enemys arms, desperatly awaiting her own death.

_Well, I told you it was dramatic. Well, if you have questions, which you probably do, please review, we all love reviews you know! Constructed critisism is welcome to!_

_Western mistress_

_p.s. THIS IS NOT A NARAKUXKAGOME FANFICTION!_

_( re-edited 7-17-07 )_


	2. Turning your head Tetsusaiga

'ELLOOOOOO OUT THERE! Is everyone doing good? Well I hope so! This Chapter gets an unconsensual sex warning! So I will bold the letters okay? you've been warned! no flames! hehe enjoy! Oh and also! I changed something here. When they think it will be like this

' this is how see the little mark? ' heh. dont laugh at me!

Chapter two

Turning your head/ Tetsusaiga

He hadn't been lying afterall. Kagome woke up alone and warm in the bed. No Naraku around. Though his scent could surley be found among her own. 'disgusting'.She pulled herself off of the bed and turned to look behind her. The flap of the cave was thrashing around against the summer storm. She sighed and stood up, her legs wobbling slightly. She walked over to her pack, one act of mercy Naraku had, and pulled out the Tesusaiga. Naraku couldn't use it, had no need for it and she practically begged him to let her keep it. She cradled it to her chest and let a few tears drop as foggy memories welled inside her head, causing her heart to ache. She carefully placed the sword back in her bag and proceeded to her dresser. Of course, there were only kimonos of the feudal and as Naraku said earlier ' as much as I like the clothes you wear now, they are indecent ' her uniform had been thrown away and she pulled a long black kimono that went up a to reveal a little of her thigh. It was black with white japanese cherry blossums. She sat down in her chair, and with nothing better to do, she began to brush her hair.

Koga

' I smell her! ' Koga ran through the wilderness, his wolves and companions remaining at the cave. He hurled over some logs and stood high on a cliff, hoping to catch a whiff of which direction the scent was coming from. She was finally his, and no one would stand between that. With a quick breath he headed west in search of her.

Kagomes Cave

She pulled her hairf into a bun behind her head and pulled her bangs forward. With that done she walked back to the bed and pulled the first few covers over her. Not long after that was she awakened by lightening striking closer to the cave than what she liked. She shot up and hit her head against the bed post. She massaged the top of her head and her eyes snapped open. ' Koga ' He appeared at the opening of the cave just to see her slam her head into the post. She looked terrified. Koga ran to her and grabbed her hands in his, only to find an unwanted scent upon them.

" What?" he stepped back. The entire cave, smelt like him.

" Koga.." She whispered. His eyes went dark and he grabbed Kagomes wrist.

" The mutt dies and you automatically go to another boy eh?" He pulled her towards him and leaned into her.

" No! Koga it''s not like that! I havn't done anything! I never will." She trembled as he pulled her against him. His head not too far from the mating mark of the youkais. In a hushed whisper Koga licked her neck.

" You will. " He mumbled.Such a turn of events could not have been predicted, and the images of moments forward made Kagome shake with imense fear.

" no.. Koga calm down! Please!" She begged. With a feral growl he grabbed her around the waist and took off. She screamed as the wolf flew through the air. She held on tight to his armor as they landed. He dropped her on the ground. It was a small clearing that allowed little protection from the storm. It was around midday, but the sky was almost black. Rain fell upon the ground in large droplets.

**She screamed **again as he pinned her arms above her head. She looked into his eyes only to find lust, with a tint of red. Not even a trace of his normal color. He slowly ran his hand up her thigh, gripped it and lifted it to fit his waist. She yelled and thrashed around trying to summon her power and purify him to bring him back to his senses. He finally pulled at the kimonos collar and it landed on a wet rock. Now practically naked beneath the wolf prince she screamed in anger and tried viciously to push him off of her, but that only seemed to anger him more. He ripped her bra off and with a clawed finger, her underwear soon followed.

His clothes were off in a flash it seemed and that brief moment he lifted off of her she turned and tried to run but the grass was wet and she was pulled back towards him, flipped, and penetrated. She screamed and arched her back as he went faster. His eyes fixed on hers in a dark lust. She turned her head and cried hysterically. She pulled her hands over her face as her thighs tensed around his waist the faster he went. Finally after what seemed like a life time he climaxed, and despite her hatred, it made her quake as well. She let out one sob and turned her head. What she saw was a little girl, her eyes wide in her head and her mouth open in a silent scream. ' no, oh god no! ' Koga collapsed ontop of her and Kagome looked the girl in the eyes. She tried to tell the girl to run but couldnt without Koga feeling her take the breath to do it. The girl turned and ran. Her orange kimono flaring behind her in the wind. Koga rolled onto his side and pulled Kagome against him, nuzzling her hair. She closed her eyes as his claws poked and prodded against her breasts. Her hands were pulled behind her and she cried out softly as he took her again. She however, had no resistance left within her and passed out shortly after his violation.

When she awoke he was gone and she was lying naked in the clearing. The storm had subsided and the air smelled of the coming fall. She pulled herself up, trying her best to ignore the pain in her thighs. She crawled over and grabbed her kimono and pulled it over her. Her hair had fallen and was soaked. She grabbed a stick and used it to support her. ' The girl ' she slowly took off in pursuit of the little girl that had seen the act. She was little, and no doubt in some sort of trauma. Her strength increased as she continued walk. A shuffling was heard and she turned and walked towards it. Pulling a bush aside she saw the little girl, crying at the base of a tree. Hearing the noise the little girl looked up and without the mouth agape and huge eyes, she was familiar.

" Rin!" She yelled.Rins eyes widened at her name and she stood up. Kagome took a step towards her and Rin ran to her and gripped her legs. Crying softly. Kagome bent down and hugged her softly.

" Kagome-chan! what was he doing?! I dont know what he was doing!" She screamed. Kagome picked Rin up and kissed her forehead.

" Rin, where is Sesshomaru?" She asked. Her eyes lit up in a smile, as if nothing had happened after the mention of his name.

" At the river. " She pointed the other direction and they left. After awhile Kagome put Rin down and struggled to keep up with her skipping pace. Something about it, despite the circumstances, caused a warm sensation in her heart. Rin stopped before a rock and peeked over it. Kagome went next to her and peered over as well. Jaken was pacing back and forth. Ah and Un was resting in the newly found sunlight. And towards the edge of the river, sitting on a rock was The western lord. Sesshomaru. Without warning Rin ran out from behind the rock and jumped in front of Jaken who yelled and fell down.

" Whaa? oh you brazen child!" He croaked. Rin spun around celebrating her victory.

" HAHAHA did you see that Kagome-Chan?" She asked happily. Sesshomaru continued to stare, obviously smelling her sooner. Jaken however fell down again.

" What?" He asked, obviously baffled by her sudden appearance. Kagome sighed and stepped behind and clapped, smiling as cheerfully as she could.

" Good job Rin!" She obliged. The little girl beamed. Jaken yelled and swung the staff of two head at Kagome who, with the pain in her legs screamed and fell. The clumsy act took Jaken by surprise. Rin opened her mouth and touched Kagomes legs.

" Does it hurt?" She asked. Kagome looked at her. Rins eyes welled up again. Kagomes heart sank.

" Yeah." She whispered. Rin ran up to Kagome and sobbed in her arm. Kagome let her own tears fall. Jaken stood back, abashed.

" What is going on?"

" Rin." At the sound of his voice, Rin turned her bloodshot eyes towards Sesshomaru, but didn't let go of Kagome.

" Yes? Sesshomaru-Sama." She asked. Her voice, once again cheerfull. He stood up and pointed to the forest. Rin let go of Kagome and looked at her again. She and Jaken took off towards the forest. Kagome pulled herself up and leaned against a rock.

" Stand up." The lord said. She looked into his eyes, amazed at how cold they were. Nevertheless, She planted her feet firmly on the ground and stood.

" I hear, my Hanyou brother is dead. Where is the Tetsusaiga?" He asked. Kagome shuffled her feet and held back tears.

" In a cave." He raised an eyebrow at her and took a step forward.

" A cave? how so? " Kagome glared at him and took a deep breath.

" Inuyasha died. Naraku took me, I begged for the sword, I got it seeing as Naraku can't use it. He put in a cave, somewhere I dont know where. Something happened and I ended up with Koga and Rin was there." She paused shortly, her anger surprizing even her." I dont know where I am and I dont care, all I care about, is making sure that Rin was okay. She seems just fine, and now you can watch my ass leave before Naraku finds me near you and her! oh and Sesshomaru, you can have the damn sword, and when you get it, shove it up your ass for me k?" Kagome spun around and walked toward the forest. A hand grabbed her kimono and pulled her back. Causing her to stumble and fall down at his feet.

" Why would you care about Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Because she saw what Koga did." She drew out.

" So she witnessed you whoring yourself?"

With inhuman speed, Kagome slammed her palm against Sesshomarus face with amazing strength. Slamming his head to the side.

" I don't care what the hell you or anyone of you think of me. But if you call me that ever again, I will seriously kill you, and myself in the process. Got that? Dick?" Her words amazed him and he forced his anger down and turned from her.

" You will travel alongside me. Seeing your will, your only task will be to care for Rin's...Female aspects. As for Naraku. He knows better than to challenge me." He turned tail and headed into the forest. Rousing Ah and Un. Kagome stood abashed before tossing her confusion aside and followed him. Rin met up with them and smiled when she had heard that Kagome was going with them.

" Now we can torture Jaken together!" She cheered. Kagome smiled back. Jaken glared and Sesshomaru continued to eye her from the corner of his eye.

" What?" Kagome finally said.

" Did you tell Rin what it was that she saw?" He asked. Kagome stopped and stared at him.

" No, she is too young."

" Well, she will grow up, and when she does I am not going to tell her the particulars of human mating."

" Well, you wouldn't know would you?" She said happily. " I will besides, if someone like you, told her something like that, I myself would go into hiding." After hours of walking, amazed at the fact that she still could. He announced their resting spot. Kagome sat next to the sleeping form of Rin and placed her feet near the fire that Jaken had started. Instinctively she looked into the trees, expecting a glare from Inuyasha, but all she got was a dark look from a dark sky. She sighed and brushed away a tear. With no blankets for her she curled up next to Rin. Who automatically grabbed her collar and nuzzled Kagomes hair. Kagome wrapped an arm around her and closed her eyes. Little did she know a curious Sesshomaru was contemplating a hundrd times over whether or not to cover her up or not. After she fell asleep he walked over to them and allowed his tail to curl around them both. He felt her sigh instantly and he leaned back against the tree. Allowing himself the few hours of slumber.

Well thats it. hahaha no the end of this chapter. That one was hard to end! goodness. well next chapter should be up soon so watch out for it! and you guessed it! this is a sesshy and Kagome fanfic! woot!

Western mistress


	3. Be My Mother

ok, sorry for the delay! here goes!

Chapter three

Be my mother

Kagome clutched the frail child to her tightly as the morning dew grasped her skin. Kagome ripped her kimono at the bottom and threw the cloth over Rin. She then stood up already knowing that Sesshomaru was gone. She lit a small fire and leaned in to it. She was covered in dirt and Koga. A thought that disgusted her. And Sesshomaru! he had to have smelled it.

"Oh god.." She jumped up and went in search for a hot spring. Within a few minutes she was stripped and scrubbing madly at her skin. She took a deep breath and dunked under. The water felt like heaven against her skin. She leaped from the bottom and flipped her hair back once she was above the surface. Her feet twinged from the hardness of the rocks as she made her way back to the shore.

" Miko." She jumped in alarm and slipped, falling hard on the rocks.

" S- Sesshomaru!" he stood, glaring down at her for her lack of respect and modesty. She covered herself immediatly but a split second too late.

" Here." He set down a pile of clothes and a huge back. He then gave her a time warning and left in pursuit of camp.

" ...Pervert..." She scoffed. She stood and her mouth went agape. The clothes were fine silk kimonos. A blue one, a white one, a soft brown one, and a light purple one each having its own embroidery on it.

" wow..." She breathed. She dried herself off and pulled the white one over her delicate body. It fit perfectly, falling just above the ground. She chuckled and reached for the bag. It had a brush, hair tools, two pairs of shoes, one for Rin no doubt. She smiled and threw it over her shoulder. A new life needed to start and even though it was going to be with Sesshomaru, she was glad to still be connected to Inuyasha. She skipped joyfully back down the path she had came, her legs felt much better and she was sure with Sesshomaru, she would be safe, among other things. Rin needed her and who knows, she might even grow closer to Sesshomaru. She entered the camp and was greeted by a groggy Rin who smiled cheerfully at her.

" Kagome-Sama!" She yelped.

" RIN! How dare you!?" Kagome glared playfully down at the child. who looked frightened.

" Sama...no, that wont work..you will call me...--"

" mother...can I call you mother?" Her question was greeted with silence. Sesshomaru turned slightly to look at the child and Jakens mouth fell agape. Rins eyes were wide with tears. Kagome stared down at her, taken by surprize.

" your...mother?" Kagome asked. She hadn't meant to be rude, she was just shocked.Tears slowly fell from the childs face and the rain finally fell.

"..." Rin let out a bloodcurdling scream and charged down the path.

"RIN!" Jaken yelled after her to no avail.

" Ah, now look what you have done you ingrate of a human! now she'll never come back! All because of your-"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome who was staring down the path, her mouth closed tight in thought. Her fists were clenched at her sides and a single tear slid down her cheek and perched itself on her fair jawline.

"...was it something I said?" Jaken said as Kagome charged down the path, dropping the pack on a rock. Sesshomaru steadily watched her as she ran after Rin. Jaken looked wearily down after her as well.

" Humans." He said. Sesshomaru tossed a rock at him and stood. He leaped into the air and followed them. Never had he been faced with a battle of wills. Not like this. He followed her past the hotspring and she kept a steady pace.

Kagomes POV

She leapt over a few rocks after the child. Her heart ached. Shippo was practically her own child, she wasn't passing up the chance to have another. And Rin needed her even more than Shippo did. Her pain made her run even faster. Finally she found the child, sobbing quietly under a tree. Soaked as it were. Kagome slowly approached her and laid a hand on the girls quivering shoulder.

" Rin... I will not fail this time. I accept your proposal." Rin leapt into Kagomes arms as they cried together and in unison. Kagome clutched the girls hair swearing to never let go. Not as she did to Shippo. She was getting a second chance and she'd be damned if she screwed this one up.

Sesshomarus POV

He watched from above as the two girls held eachother. Human emotion. So ready to betray itself. So weak. He had to admit. The sight of the two let him know of his reasons for accepting the miko and Rin into his care. He took one more look and headed back to camp. They would leave as soon as the rain stopped. Jaken cried out in joy at the sight of his leige.

" Lord Sesshomaru! how do they fare?" Sesshomaru landed and looked back to wear he had been.

" Jaken. Prepare Ah Un. We will be leaving shortly," Jaken nodded and went to fetch him. Sesshomaru smiled shortly to himself. He had plans for each of his party. But he was greatly concerned for Kagome. He was aware that she deeply loved Inuyasha and each of her own party. Would it be possible to bring Inuyasha back with the Tetsusaiga (A/N I am spelling it as it says on the subtitles of the movie and anime so no flames!) He hadn't been dead long...it would be considered later. The Mikos scent pricked his senses. He looked up to see her cradling a sleeping Rin in her arms. She moved a lock of dark hair from Rins pale face and to Sesshomarus surprize Kagome looked up and flashed him a bright look of happiness. He couldn't help but nod at her and smile inwardly. Jaken clambered into the camp with Ah Un and Kagome laid Rin down on him gently. She then went infront of Ah Un and offered her hand. He sniffed it softly before licking her viciously. She laughed and tossed a glance at jaken.

"...oh dear...!" he yelled. Kagome grabbed him and spun him in circles.

" Let me go you weird woman!"

"HAHA no way buddy!" Holding him against her in her happiness he squeled for breath. She plopped down exausted. The rain cleared and a beam of white light fell down upon her. She sighed and turned to Jaken who lay disgruntled beside her.

"heh." She laid her arm on him and pushed down.

" Tired already?"

" Yes!"

" yeah, me too." She closed her eyes and held on to Jaken. Sesshomaru watched the scene curiously.

" Why do you act like that?" He asked.

" Like what?"

" So affectionate."

" I dont know. I just feel so free...it's nice." She breathed.

"...I see." Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes softening and becoming almost passionate.

" What?" Sesshomaru asked, fully noticing the look.

" You...you look like him a little bit you know." Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes and felt a burn of pain in his lower abdomen. The same thing he felt when he saw Rins broken body after she had died. It was unbearable. He turned from her and felt her arms quickly wrap around his shoulders desperatly. He put his head down when he felt her head pressed against his back. His hand came up and embraced her hand softly as she sobbed quietly against him. It was indeed unusual for him to give affection but her scent was loaded with despair and the quicker he was rid of that the better off they would all be..(A/N from here on they will be thinking sometimes"

_Her sadness, her despair, could have been caused by me had I not gone easy on Inuyasha so many times. What would I have done then? _Her body riveted behind him causing his own body to shake. He turned and grabbed her face with his hand. Using a claw to brush away a tear. She simply looked at him sadly.

" Thats enough. Even in your short years, you have decades of life before you. Do not spend them grieving for the inevitable." His words were almost warm. She coughed and regained herself quickly.

"...Lets go." She grabbed her pack and fell in place beside him as Ah Un flied above with Rin. Jaken was behind them a few feet and they each had their sights set on what was before them.

_Tenseiga..._

Wooo! all done! I am so sorry for how long this took me but I am satisfied with it. Let me know what you think!

western mistress


	4. Getting to Buisness

...I am so sorry...I am terrible, I always make you all wait a billion years before I update...but this time I have a good excuse! I was building up ideas and high school finals! HA! take that! Oh and even with my stupid brain...I GOT ALL A'S AND B'S on them! I got like a 3.7 this time on my GPA and...because of that..I GET TO GO TO THE ANIME CONVENTION IN PORTLAND!!!! oh yeah! and for those of you who live in Oregon, USA there is an anime convention in portland on september 1-3, so if you want to go check it out on the enternet I dont remember the name though...but it shouldnt be hard! I am going as Saki Hanajima from fruits basket the first day, Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII the second day and my own character Celeste. It's my first convention to! YAY! oh yeah, well the story hehe!

Getting to buisness

" Ahhh!" Kagome sat down on a rock and threw her feet into the cold water. They had been walking for hours. Ah Un landed and Rin ran to Kagome and smiled broadly at her.

" Hi Mom!" Kagome ruffled the girls hair and they laughed cheerfully. Jaken rolled his eyes and tended to Ah Un. Sesshomaru sat perched against a tree watching them. _The kimono looks good on her..._he turned his head and looked to the now darkening sky. They would need to wake early the next day. His castle was still an entire day away. (A/N just so ya know...I have never seen his castle, so I wont describe it much)

" Jaken."

"ah! Yes, my leige?"

" Settle Ah Un. We are going to rest here for the night."

" As you wish." Kagome lifted her feet from the stream and cleaned off her Kimono. She reached into her back and handed Rin the shoes. Then she pulled out the brush and began going through the childs ratted hair. Rin whined and moaned when her ponytail was pulled out.

" Oh hush! " Kagome said in response. Soon Rins hair was shiny, straight, and sleek. She had put the little but of hair into a side ponytail only a little bit more stylized. Overall, it looked adorable. Rin laughed and ran to show her lord.

" Look lord Sesshomaru! Don't I look pretty!?" Sesshomaru looked and nodded at her. Kagome thought he could do better than that but seeing as it's Sesshomaru, well, it was an improvement. Rin smiled and plopped lazily to the ground next to him. Kagome smiled and turned back to her pack. There were two combs and another brush. She passed a glance at Sesshomaru who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"...woman..." He gave her a warning growl but she payed no heed. She grabbed the brush and comb and pushed him from the tree. She had him to wear he was practically sitting in her lap. She laughed as he growled.

" Mother! what are you doing?" Rin asked, staring curiously at the pair.

" You stupid wench! don't act like that! get a room!" Jaken intervined. Kagomes face flew up into a bright blush.

" Get a room? I am brushing his hair you stupid toad hybrid!" She huffed and leaned back to get the bottom of his hair. She sighed after what seemed like minutes of locating the end of it. She brought the brush down and sorted through all the rats. She moved infront of him so she was kneeling between his legs and comed his bangs. His eyes were near black with anger but she ignored it and finished.

"There! All better! Now there isn't a non-pretty spot on you!"

"Non-pretty? Wench, you will pay for that!" Kagome smirked at him. 

" Usually, it's you who pays me. At least where I come from." Sesshomaru sighed and scooted back against the tree. He reached back and drew and long finger through his hair. Indeed, it was silky. He looked back at her and noticed her staring up into the trees. He, with inhuman speed, snatched the brush from her hand and dragged the brush down her head.

"OWW! You mut! that's cheating!Ouch!"

"Oh Hush!" he mimicked. She grumbled although it did feel slightly good after he had calmed down. She snapped at the brush when he got to her bangs. She actually bit it at one point.

" How childish behavior." he commented. She snorted and let it go. Rin and Jaken had already fallen asleep at this point. Kagome stood up and hit him on the head. She yelped as she was pinned below him, his eyes glaring into hers. She laughed and playfully head butted him. He stared down at her, confused._ Is she...is she playing with me?_ He smiled and released her arm and brought his clawed fingers against her stomach and scratched. She roared with laughter and tried to kick him but he continued to tickle her. She Convulsed with laughter and begged him to stop. He let her go and she layed exhausted below him, tears coming down her face from her labor.

" I really hate you." She went into another short fit of laughter coughing slightly. He let her up and rolled out a blanket. She crawled to it after brushing her kimono off. She fell to her stomach and layed her head on her hands. Sesshomaru stood over her and saw the smooth arch of her waist. Her black hair sprawled around her. He looked to Rin and saw she had another one of the blankets around her already. Sesshomaru layed down next to Kagome to see her eyes closed. He could sense she was already asleep. He wrapped his fur (A/N I have no idea what the hell it is..I am going to call it fur...usually I say it's fluff...but that'd be weird) around her sleek body until she was mostly covered. He pulled her closer to him so she would also have his body heat to keep her warm. Almost immediatly she clasped onto his chest. Her hands inched their way up higher and he unclasped his armor quickly and tossed it aside so she wouldnt hit it in her sleep. She wrapped an arm around his neck and hid her face in the crook of his neck. His body heated as her warm breath swam across his neck. He closed his eyes and let himself submerge in the feeling of it all. True, he had been with another woman before, well a demoness, but his emotions had never ran as strong as they were now. He felt weight on his thigh and opened his eyes to see her bare leg laying across his. Her kimono had come up some, just above her knee. He stared at it. Transfixed. The way she acted, it was almost as if she had forgotten what had happened to her.

She shifted and her kimono came up, fully revealing her pale thigh. His eyes traveled to a dark bruise. From Koga no doubt. He growled and reached out to pull her kimono down. His fingers grazed her smooth skin and he felt his body grow even hotter. He closed his eyes and swiflty pulled it below her knee. She moved higher, her knee now almost directly inbetween his legs. Her kimono was stuck in place at her knee and he sighed, satisfied.

Naturally Sesshomaru was the first to wake. He looked down and saw Kagomes body half laying on him and the other half on the blanket. Her head was flat on his chest and a soothing warmth swept over him. He shifted and her eyes opened slowly.

"hmm..." She looked around her and then up into the lords face. She immediatly turned scarlet red. She tried to pull away but his fur had wrapped around her several times. She stuttered violently and he smiled.

" You looked pretty comfortable to me."

" I..ah..ugh. you are a pervert." He released her and stood up. She recovered and began folding the blanket. She soon had it stuffed in the bag.

" You know..you really need to work on your people skills." She stated.

" Oh? well I apologize for not killing you when you mounted me." She must have changed a million shades of red then before shoving her head in the river. Sesshomaru laughed inwardly and walked to rouse Rin. She smiled brightly and went wake Jaken. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagomes hair and pulled her head up. She coughed and swatted behind her, attempting to hit the lord.

" What are you doing?" He asked. She turned swiftly and pushed at his chest.

" I am not comfortable with you standing behind me like that thank you very much!"

"...Like what?" Kagome blushed and stepped away.

" Yo- you're a dog...you should know..." Sesshomaru took a moment to ponder this before laughing brilliantly (A/N...for those who don't know...that is a doggy dog style innuendo...heh. anywho...) His entire party turned strangely at him as he ceased his fit.

" Good miko, very good." He chuckled slightly before striding past her and strapping on his armor. Jaken looked at his lord before sending Ah Un up with Rin. They headed West at a quick pace, not unnoticed by Kagome.

" Could you slow down a bit please?" Sesshomaru looked sideways at her and smirked. Kagome blushed and looked away.

" I am not going to let another day pass by wasted because of your human insolence."

" Oh? well I am so sorry! I was just born so weak and pathetic. Please forgive my stupidity my leige, I beg of you!" She tossed her arms around sarcasticly. Sesshomaru pushed her infront of him and watched her topple to the ground.

" ...no." Kagome grumbled and stood jogging to catch up with him. She sighed and looked at the ground.

" umm...Sesshomaru?"

" Lord Sesshomaru." He said bluntly.

" Lord...Sesshomaru?"

" What?"

" Well, I just wanted to thank you." Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at her. Face down and shaking slightly.

" I know you don't want me around but, you really are all I have left of him. And I thank you very much for letting me stay here...with you." Sesshomaru reached out and grasped her shoulder and she walked into his embrace quickly. He pressed her against him and let her cry. _So she is still mourning..._Deciding the best of it, he placed a clawed hand under her chin and tilted it upwards. Her eyes were wide open and puffy. He brought his lips down upon her cheek softly, hearing and feeling the vibration of her gasp. He lingered there and held her tight. He loved it. The feeling of her against him. Her pale skin, a shade darker than his, fit perfectly. Her breathing molded her to him. His head fit perfectly on hers, and his arm circled her waist nicely. He took in a deep breath filled with wildflowers and tinged with sharp miko energy. She softened as his hand stroked her back. Suddenly she gasped and jumped back looking around frantically.

" What is-" There! he caught it. That scent. _no..._

" Sesshomaru...Jewel Shards...three of them..." Her breathing became ragged and when Koga entered the path she moaned and collapsed. Sesshomaru caught her and held her up. Kogas eyes flitted between the two and his eyes burned a malevolent red as his anger brewed.

" You! get your hands off of her..." Sesshomaru dodged a quick punch. He looked up and signaled Jaken, who steered Ah Un down. Sesshomaru jumped and placed Kagome on the saddle with Rin.

" Jaken, head for the castle."

" Yes my lord!" Sesshomaru dropped back down to the ground and faced Koga.

" Let's finish this quickly." Sesshomaru stated, cracking his nuckles. Koga growled and ran at him. Sesshomaru leapt into the air and glared down at him.

" My lady is waiting." Kogas eyes widened.

" Your lady?! No! I claimed her!" Sesshomaru dropped to the ground and looked past koga.

" Yes, you took her womanhood. But that is not how you claim a woman. A demoness yes, but a human female, no. I am afraid you have it all wrong my little wolf pup." Koga growled and jumped into the air and prepared a heavy blow.

" No! she is mine!" Sesshomaru sighed and watched as his whip slashed the wolf to bits. Kogas blood streamed everywhere, staining the tree leaves and creating a blood spiral across the ground. Koga dropped to his knees and fell forward, lifeless.

" Hmmph. Ridiculous." Sesshomaru stepped around the scene and jumped into the air. In minutes he was at his castle gate. Ah Un, Rin and Jaken awaited him.

" Where is the Miko?"

" She is inside My lord. One of the maids carried her inside." Sesshomaru walked past them and inside. He ignored all the servants inside and went to the main guest room. He dismissed the maid and opened the door into her room. Kagome lay, her hair neatly placed around her and a thin blanket covering her frail body. Sesshomaru walked to her and held her hand. She opened her eyes and leaned forward and grasped his shoulders from behind and pressed herself against him desperatly. He tightened his hand around hers for comfort then stood.

" Are you fit to see me at dinner? I have affairs that need to be tended to." She nodded her head and watched him walk to the door. He looked back at her and she threw him a seductive smile that caught him off guard and he blushed. She laughed.He growled and turned to smile back at her.

" Save that for later." he quickly stepped out of the room as she launched another wave at him. He felt her humiliation even behind the walls and laughed when she screamed profanities at him. It truly was going to be a new start, to a better life.

WOOO! all done! I like this chapter. It took me two days to write this two. I wanted to give you guys something special for making you wait so long. So this is my longest chapter so far. No this is not the end. This is actually going to be farely long, maybe a sequel to...ya never know. But I am dedicating myself for this one only. And for all you perverted folks, there is going to be some uh...sexual content within the next three chapters. I dont know. Probably in chapter six... It's hard to say...ah well let me know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW!!

Western Mistress


	5. Passion is to Rose, as Hate is to Thorn

Oh my gosh! readers come save me! I just cleaned my bathroom top to bottom and it took like five hours, not that it was even dirty! but I had to scrub the walls and the cubbards and such. I swear, my step mom can more things to clean than we humans can count! well here is chapter five.

Passion is to rose, as hate is to thorn

Kagome sat up in the bed and sighed.

" What time is it anyway?"

" Almost five my lady!" Kagome shrieked and fell from the bed. A ghostly white cat demon peered around the bed.

" Are you alright my lady?" Kagome rubbed her rear as she stood and faced the demoness.

" Yeah. Who're you?" The demoness bowed low and responded.

" I am Akia, Lord Sesshomaru has instructed me to be you servant for the time being. He also has asked me to tell you that dinner will be around 6:30 and that you need to rise and wash up. So chop-chop!" She clapped her hands together enthusiastically before grabbing Kagome and pulling her out of the room and into a bathroom the size of Kaedes hut.

" Wow! It's huge!" Akia tugged Kagomes clothes off and dropped her into the water, doing her best to ignore the bruises and cuts. Kagomes bath seemed to last forever. Her hair was washed and massaged. She giggled with the bubbles and succeeded in dunking Akia in the water. She was later put into a nightime yukata (A/N pardon me, my japanese culture lessons...I never had any so no flames I realize these could be mistaken ) It was silky and dropped to her feet. It was Black with bright green ivy as it's embroidery. Akia brushed and her hair and guided her to the dining hall where she was greeted by a calm Sesshomaru.

" Perfect timing." Akia bowed and disappeared from view, closing the door behind her. Kagome stood in awe. The entire room was designed in gold and white silk with white tile. The table was round and large and mainly burning candles. Sesshomaru saw her staring and stood to push her into the chair. She blushed and plopped into the chair.

" Very graceful." Sesshomaru commented. She glared at him and looked away.

" You are fitting in then?"

" Yes. It is very nice here."

" Unfortunatly you are correct." She turned and raised an eyebrow.

" Unfortunatly?" he took a sip of his wine and smiled at her.

" As you can guess, I am not home often. Due to Naraku and my lands. " She twinged at his name and took a long gulp of her own wine. Dinner went by nearly silent as the two stared at eachother. As Sesshomarus plate was removed he leaned back and smiled lightly at her.

" You, miko, are going to sleep in my room from here on out." She dropped her glass and a maid quickly ran to clean it up. Kagome blushed and glared at him before grumbling madly. Sesshomaru escorted her to his room and yet again her jaw dropped. His room was decorated in rich blue and white silks. His bed was of a silky blue comforter and white pillows with a see-through blue curtain around it. On either side of the bed were two wall length windows allowing for the moonlight to shine through. He also had a large closet filled with her new kimonos and another part of it was filled with his own yukatas. Night poured in as the clock neared ten. Sesshomaru had dismissed himself earlier to finish his work. Kagome sighed and slipped out of her yukata and put on a silk night gown and a pair of her shorts. She slid under the covers and almost immediatly fell to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Sesshomaru stepped out of the bath and watched as the maie blushed while drying him. Her heat was almost unbearable. He chuckled when she leaned towards his groin and she dropped the towel.

" It is fine Serena, you may leave." She stuttered and hurried out the door. He picked up the towel and finished drying himself off before opening the bedroom door. His room was almost pitch black, save for the moonlight that lit up his bed. He ignored his yukata seeing as he normally slept nude anyway when he was home. He pulled back the curtain and looked down at Kagomes form. She was on her stomache and had her head on her hands. Her preferred sleeping position obviously.

He went into the bathroom and pulled out the soothing ointment. He strode quickly back to the bed and pulled the blankets off of her. She cringed in her sleep. Sesshomaru saw her shorts and felt some relief. Knowing he wouldnt have to fully reveal her. He rubbed her back until her eyes opened. He held up the ointment and she nodded. Too tired to care. He pulled her nightgown over her head until she was wearing only her shorts. She shivered and he wrapped his fluff under her chest to provide warmth. He didn't look but he could feel the heat radiating off of her. Her back was covered in small bruises and cuts, mostly on her up higher where her shoulders were dug into the ground. He hissed in anger and began rubbing the ointment onto the larger cuts. She gasped at the coldness. He finished with her back and hooked a claw under the rim of her shorts. She moaned in complaint but he growled at her and she grew silent. He pulled the down a little and saw to the few bruises there.

Sadly for her, she was wide awake, and he had a few more places to check. He rolled her onto her back and her arms quickly wrapped around her chest protectively. He looked over her stomach. Not a mark. She was certainly unblemished. He took in her light skin and pulled at her arms to get her to reveal herself. She made a growl like sound and brought up her miko powers, warning him. He pried her arms away and glared down at her almost perfect chest. Almost. Near each of her nipples were long scratches and bruises. He placed the last of the ointment on them paused, his anger coming to it's peak as his eyes burned red. He brought a shaky hand upon her breast and massaged it in.

She was biting her lip and shaking slightly but he knew it was not because of what he was doing. He tossed her nightgown away and pushed her shorts higher so he could use the ointment left on his hands to console the bruises on her thighs. He slipped in beside her and she blushed, catching a glimpse of his nude body. She turned and grabbed his silver hair. She pulled herself almost on top of him and kissed his chest. He looked down at her and let his hand slide along the side of her chest. She layed her head flat against his chest and breathed heavily.

" Goodnight Sesshomaru." She said quietly. He grasped her waist and pulled her up until their lips met. She moaned quietly and curled her fingers through his hair. He parted from her and placed his goodnight kisses along her collarbone.

" Goodnight Kagome."

...I shouldnt say anything should I...?


	6. The End of The Beginning

Yo! This is Chapter six! ACK! I have written alot! oh well! Enjoy...hehe...runs and hides sorry guys...I turned it. p.s. I am going to try and make this my longest chapter! yay! oh and This goes for all my previous chapters, I do not own Inuyasha, the Magnificent Rumiko Takahashi does though!

The End of The Beginning

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and breathed in a heavy whiff of wildflowers. He looked down and saw Kagomes body molded to his . Her hair lay across his stomach lightly as she breathed slowly. He drew a long nail through her hair until she stirred. Her eyes opened slowly and closed again as she tried to go back to sleep.

" Kagome?" She grunted and shifted, wrapping herself multiple time with the covers. He chuckled and sat up. She blushed and looked away, covering her face with the blanket. The sun now beamed through the open windows and warmed their chilled bodies. He pushed her and the blankets on the floor and she yelped loudly. He looked over the edge of the bed and saw her eyes sticking out of the blanket burrito. She met his eyes and glared.

" Jackass." she said before rolling away. _hmmm She's playing again?...Fine by me. _Sesshomaru got on all fours and pounced while she too was on all fours. He landed squarely on her back and she collapsed.

" Hey! Get offa me!" She screeched.He laughed and turned her, pinning her below him. She reacted by bringing her knee up at incredible speed. Doing massive damage. She gasped and covered her face with her hands as his face went from humor to horror. He glared down at her as she cowered in fear.

"...sorry...reflex..." She said slowly. He checked "the goods" then looked back at her, smiling wickedly. She screamed and tried to pull herself out from underneath of him. He reached inside the blanket and grasped her ankle and pulled her back.

" AHHH! HELP ME SOMEONE!" He straddled her waist and used his whip to tear the blanket. She tried to cover herself but he had both of her hands underneath of her.

" Paybacks twice as hard, miko." He growled. She screamed as he brought his face to her right breast. She stuttered profanities at him. He chuckled, licking vigorously at her nipple before biting it and twisting.

" OWWW!" She thrashed around screaming and kicking. He released and jumped up. She pulled the blanket around her and coughed.

" You bastard..." she gasped.He laughed again and pulled open the closet. He tossed a black Yukata down at her feet.

" Put this on." He instructed bluntly. She huffed and latched on to it. She held the blanket with her teeth as she stood, trying best to cover herself.

He heard a muffled moan and turned and saw Kagome with her arms over her head with the yukata on her head and the blanket hanging over her form by her teeth. She tried to move to the bed but tripped over the blanket. She squeeled and and covered herself again. She crawled quickly over to the side of the bed where Sesshomaru couldn't see her. She dropped the blanket and began to slide her arms into it. She heard a thunk and turned quickly. Sesshomaru was laying on the ground, his upper torso snaked around the side of the bed. He raised his head on his hands and smiled. She had her arms back and her chest forward in order to put it on, allowing him to see her beautiful back arch elegantly. In his inquiry she screeched again before realizing, she had pulled half the blanket on with her. She turned away from him, but before she could even move, she was thrusted backwards.

Sesshomaru pulled her back until he was over her. Her head was underneath his chest and his, was over hers. She grew dizzy trying to focus in on his head, but he was upside down in her vision. Her muscles tightened at the feel of his mouth moving over her stomach and then he pushed himself backwards until his head was directly over hers. He locked eyecontact with her as he began to pull away the blanket. She blushed fiercly. He finished pulling the Yukata over her shoulders and her pulled her out from under him and sat her upright. He pushed the fabric together and tied it. He leaned into her ear and breathed heavily into it.

" That wasn't so hard now was it?" His voice reverberated in her head in slow, low almost menacing notes. She shuddered and stood. He looked at her from below and catching her by surprize, her gripped her hips and and pressed his face into her lower stomach. She would've screamed...again, had she not been expecting him to do something. He began to knead at the flesh just above her pelvis and she was lost in the feeling. It was arousing yes, but more importantly, it soothed her very aching muscles. She laced her fingers in with his silver hair.

He felt sadness prick his senses and thought it was hers...but it wasn't. He hid his face against her stomach and and wrapped his arms around her lower body. He lifted her up and slowly carried her down the hall.

Breakfast was already being put on the table and he set her down in the chair next to him. It wasn't long before Rin and Jaken stormed in. Kagomes heart fluttered at the sight of her. She immediatly ran and gave Rin a tight hug.

" Okasan!" Rin cried out happily. Jaken rolled his eyes and approached his lord.

" My leige. Have you fared well?" Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken quickly and covered his mouth while Kagome and Rin wrestled lightly on the floor, oblivious.

" Jaken, I want this mansion cleared of all persons by tomorrow night." He dropped the toad and resumed to his meal.

" I will prepare dinner myself. And I would like the Royal Suite prepared." Jakens mouth dropped open at that. _The Royal Suite! ugh, that woman has vexed him!_ He stormed off and out the door. Sesshomaru looked back to Kagome and his eyes drifted downwards. She and Rin were sprawled on the floor breathing heavily. Kagomes yukata had come slightly open. He had already seen and felt most of her...but he had no time to memerize or even enjoy the feel of her. Her pale thigh glistened with her labor. Rin let her hand fall onto Kagomes chest. Who in turn did the same until they were lightly hitting eachother over and over again. Kagome rolled away and they began a strange chase. Sesshomaru smiled. She was perfect for Rin. He watched as the two rolled around on the floor. Finally the session ended when Rin rolled into his chair. He looked blankly down at her. She scrunched her eyebrows and stuck her tongue out at him. He sighed and dismissed her, bluntly but not rudely. She skipped away and Kagome stood from the floor.

" It's almost as if she's never had a bad day, the way she smiles all the time." Kagome said quietly. Sesshomaru nodded. She had a point.

" You know, the first time I saw Rin was when Jaken tried to steal the Tetsusaiga for you." Sesshomaru nearly dropped his glass and Kagome flinched from the movement.

" Oh...I guess he never told you...well, my point is, Inuyasha found him, and he told Rin to take the sword and give it to you. He was going to stay behind and suffer a painfull beating but Rin was so worried about him that she came back, saved Jaken and dropped the sword." (A/N This is fact people! 'Jakens plan to steal Tetsusaiga!' was the episode, I am serious! )

Sesshomaru sighed and had his glass refilled.

" Yes, that is the way of Rin. Selfless and careless."

" Careless?" Kagome asked.

" Yes, she would do anything I told her to, and not care whether or not it hurt her." He said. Kagome sipped her drink and faced him.

" Lord Sesshomaru, that falls under selfless. Rin is a very caring person. She is still very young. She..." Kagome took a bite of her food quickly.

" She reminds me alot of Shippo." She breathed out.

" The fox kit that was with you?" He asked. Kagome nodded and fought back her tears, quickly changing the subject.

" You know the first time I saw you, you were on top of a big demon who had Inuyasha's mother in it's hand. You were standing all regal and fancy. ' oh look at me! I am the magnificent, the beautiful LORD SES-SHO-MAR-UUUUUUU'" she waved her hands around enthusiastically.

" So...you think I am magnificent and beautiful?" He inquired with a strange sadistic smile. The smile from her face faded and she stared transfixed at that smile. Tilting her head to the side as she smirked.

" I was speaking of your enormous ego. I can almost sense your arrogance before your demonic aura." She sighed and picked up her plate. He eyed her suspiciously. She looked between him and the plate. She quickly pulled it toward her face and began to lick it free of any stray food. Before she could get a second stroke Sesshomaru was on the table before her, one hand on the plate and the other on her shoulder. She hissed at him and tried to pull the plate away.

" I am trying to compliment you! LET.GO.DAMN.YOU!" He released the plate and she fell backwards in the chair. He legs up in the air. He closed his eyes and she eeped when he placed his hand on the edge of her chair between her legs. He pushed down and the chair flipped up again. She let her head drop in a daze. He caught her attention by pushing the back of his hand against the fabric protecting her core. She jumped and quickly looked up at him. Taking a moment to focus her eyes.

" That was unlady like of you." He stated Matter-of-factly.

" Please..." She blushed fiercly," Move your hand..." She squirmed as he flipped his hand, now pressing the palm of it against her.

" That better?" He asked. She met him with a fiery gaze and she pumped a large amount of miko energy at him, fending him off. She ran around the table and glared at him. He turned to her.

" You will pay for that Miko..."

--Naraku's Castle--

He walked through the hallway, his anger raging. She had not run. That was one thing he was sure of. That wolfs scent was all over in the damp cave. One of the reasons he had chosen it. Any scent that was in that cave, would linger forever in such a secluded space. But searching for her was useless, after he had come upon a clearing with Koga's scent and Kagomes. He knew what had happened. It didn't surprize him, but the other scent nearby did. It was the human girls that Sesshomaru had been lugging around. Knowing Kagome, she was with them, but he had to make sure.

" Kanna," He asked, entering the girls chambers. She held up her mirror and showed him what he wanted. In the mirror stood a red faced Kagome and Sesshomaru with a sly smile on his face, one thing Naraku was sure he would never see. He watched them a little longer as they maintained a conversation. He didn't know what of, because his urges had caused him to slowly bring Kagomes body back to his memory. Soft, untouched, well...sort of. The way her brow would glisten when he approached her. He remembered bathing her and having her body snuggled against his.

He stood up and walked back to his room. He already had a plan forming. Because he was a Hanyou, he would have been able to pick up the Tetsusaiga, had it been in the cave when he arrived. Indeed,The wolf had stolen it. The fool. Naraku laid in his bed and forced his arousal down. He will have her before tomorrow night.

Duhh DUHH DUHH! so how'd you like it? Next chapter is going to be emotional! Big time! I'll give you a hint.

Chapter seven: The Reunion

hehe.

WesternMistress


	7. Reunion

Okay, so...warnings on unconsensual lemon for this chapter...violence...blood...gore...and all that Jazz.

oh and SERENITY VOLDEMORT RIDDLE!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!! and uh...I would like some choc-o-late cookies and a strawberry icecream cake please????????? Seriously though, your review made MY day!! lol!!!

This chapter is hereby dedicated to Serenity Volemort Riddle, thanks for the review

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...I know...It's sad.

Chapter seven: Reunion

Kagome walked beside and behind Sesshomaru as they made their way to his office. He opened the door and she was pushed through. She nearly tripped and turned to glare at him. He made his way around her and sat on the cushion. His yellow gaze met hers and he clicked his tongue.

" What of the Shikon Jewel?" he asked. Her mouth fell agape and she stuttered.

" I..I don't know...Naraku has almost all of them. Except for..Kogas shards." He nodded and leaned forward on his hands.

" You are it's protector, and I will help you find them. However, our course of action will be at my word. Do you understand?" She paused as it all processed in her mind.

" umm, I guess..wait what? oh yeah...but why would you help me?" She asked.

" Two reasons. One I will keep to myself," He paused and she blushed fiercly," two, you are to raise Rin to be a woman in exchange for my help, I will certainly not lower myself to explain the process of human mating, it is far below me." She threw her head back and laughed loudly. She had him. A weak spot, she could use it to either shut him up or kill her...mmm not very good leverage...

" I assume you understand." He said. She brushed away tears with the back of her hand and nodded quickly.

The day went quickly. He had one of his servants give her a tour around the castle and freshened her up on the basics of proper eating and drinking as such. They met again at lunch and then she was released from her 'training' and went to greet Rin in the garden. They made flower necklaces, patrolled around the castle, hide and seek etc. Dusk came down and Rin was put to bed and Kagome was given a bath. Her hair was washed in lavender scented ointment that was said to remove dirt. The same thing as shampoo, but with a different name.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of black silk pajama shorts, and a matching tank top. Her hair was let down into thick waves around her waist and she twirled her finger around the ends. Sesshomaru was already in the bed, nude, waiting for her. She rolled her eyes and approached the bed, keeping a keen eye on him as she approached. Turning her head she slipped in, only to be pulled against him.

Her hair was slightly damp but soft and he swore it felt like heaven to have it flared across his bare chest, accompanied by her heated breath. She shifted until she was curled into his chest, her hands below to land on his hips. It wasn't intended to arouse him, but none the less it did. He groaned and she blushed. He snickered and wrapped an arm around her. _Until tomorrow night, my miko..._

Naraku ( In the forest )

He paced back and forth as he waited for Kagura to return. He felt a draft and looked to see her across from him.

" They are asleep, my lord." She said rudely. He nodded and proceeded to the castle. His urges had got the best of him and he had automatically set his plan in motion. He couldn't sleep, could barely move because she kept streaming into his mind. He approached the front gate and opened it easily.

" Lord Sesshomaru has let his guard down. How unfortunate." He phazed through the castle, unnnoticed. He finally found the room he was looking for and he nearly lost control seeing her wrapped in his embrace. He slowly and painfully approached the bed. Hiding his scent with a potion he signalled Kagura. In moments the east wing of the mansion was up in flames. They both awoke simultaneosly. He had hid in the dark and watched as Sesshomaru ordered her not to move. Being nude it took him a few seconds to finally leave the room.

Kagome was rubbing her eyes in confusion and sleep when Naraku stepped from the shadows, her eyes immediatly darted in his direction. Without wasting a moment she heaved herself backwards and built up her energy. He dodged it quickly and as she opened her mouth to scream he pulled her head back and clamped his hand over her mouth and nose, dosing her with a hard sleeping potion. He built his mist and quickly flew from the castle. Smiling wickedly at how easy it had been.

Kagura

She heard the signal and quickly launched blades at the east wing. Waiting patiently. A mere moment later, Sesshomaru appeared. Clothed and sword drawn.

" What is the meaning of this?" he drew out slowly. She raised her fan and batted her eyelashes.

" You are just going to have to wait a moment before I can tell." He growled and raised his sword. She dodged his attack and released her Blades at him. He huffed and merely stepped out of it's path.

" Are you going to fight, or simply play around?" He asked. She looked to the sky and then back at him.

" Well that was quick. I'd hurry If I were you." She whipped out her feather and took in quick pursuit of Naraku. Sesshomaru turned his head and saw the dark mist, he growled loudly, his anger showing through the now jagged demon markings on his cheekbones and his bright red eyes.

He watched as the mist faded and he ran back inside. Just as he had thought. She was gone. He alerted Jaken, and left moments later. ( A/N His arm is back by the way, he now has two, it simply took awhile regrow, after all, you can never see it because of his kimono, so there! he has two arms! Two beautiful, pale, muscular, masculine, amazing, gorgeous demon appendages... )XD

Naraku's Castle

He dropped her down onto the futon and watched her squirm as the drug wore off. He took these moments to admire her form. In her current clothing, which he rather liked, the upper parts of her breasts were shown and almost all of her slender legs were bare to him. The fabirc was dark, and silky- Her eyes snapped open to him and he smiled.

" Well, Well, Well, It's almost as if you were awaiting this moment...all trussed up and ready for me. I thank you." He said. Her eyes had grown wide and the room was laced with her fear. She began to shake her head in denial and tried to push herself away from him. He laughed and fell down to straddle her waist.

" I understand that you did not leave that cave alone, that wolf was with you, oh, he took the sword you see, so I must get it back." He reached out and gently stroked her cheek with a sharp claw. She shivered and he grasped her face firmly and pulled it to him. She tried to scream and turn away but he had his hand on the back of her head. Her eyes were wide with fear as he licked her bottom lip. He stared into her eyes and let his tongue push its way into her mouth. She tried to pull away from him and he slapped her across the face, the blow sending her many feet away from where she was. She supported herself on all fours as her mind swirled. She focused on him and she found him sitting in a chair across from her. He was smiling at her.

" None of that. Now come here miko."

Her mind said not to but she crawled towards him sluggishly. Inuyasha was dead, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, everyone...dead, all that was left was Sesshomaru, and it would take him many days to even locate Narakus scent. She knelt at his feet, cradling her face. Her hope, her dreams, they were all destroyed, the last few days she was happy, and she knew, she always knew in the back of her mind, it would all end. Nothing lasts forever.

He patted the tops of his thighs and she stood up. She bit her lip as he pulled her towards him. Each leg on either side of his. Her legs were spread and her pelvis was pulled against his. His face fit perfectly in the crook of her neck and he bit down soflty on the flesh there. She cringed as her body spasmed with fear and pleasure. He let up and looked into her tired face.

" I have missed you very much. Saddened and depressed together makes poor company, my miko, and I have brought you here to quench my hunger."

She let a few stray tears fall as he positioned her above him. He kissed her tears away let his hand roam her body. He groaned at the feel of her full breasts in his palm. Her peaks were hard from the cold and he drew a sharp nail down the middle of her clothing, tossing the cloth aside. He stared at her flawless pale skin before leaning down and taking a nipple in his mouth. He suckled on it and her body was covered in goosebumps. The feelings frightend her and she unwillingly arched her body into his, enticing his. He let his other hand fondle her other breast, dragging his nails across her peak and massaging it firmly. He realized that he could not get what he wanted in this position, quickly grasping her waist he let his mist surround him and she curled into him as the night air hit her bare skin.

The cave he wanted was only a few minutes out of the barrier. He landed at the entrance and sniffed. It was free of any scent but his own and hers. He had removed the door flap for it to slightly vent and he had cast a spell to eliminate that fools scent. He felt her stir and he placed her on the bed. He turned and tied the flap up and looked to the sky.

" Another storm." he said. She gasped behind him._ Just like last time..._ He turned around and saw her arms wrapped around her beautiful body. She jumped from the bed and pressed herself into the corner of the cave.

" Please...don't" She whispered. He chuckled softly and Kagome's heart dropped. He stalked toward and grabbed her arm. Forcefully pulling her up.

" Don't worry, you didn't escape yourself, therefore I will be gentle-But just this once." She whimpered as he pulled her to the bed. He laid her down upon it and let her scoot away from him before he caught her ankle and slid his hand up her leg. She struggled against him, thrashing around. She couldn't give up. She still had Rin to fight for.

" If you wish to do this the hard way, be my guest, I was hoping you would." He sneered.

" Go to hell." There it was, that armor, that defiance that was sure to get her killed one day, but not today. Naraku laughed and slid up and over her. Slamming his mouth upon hers. She writhed and he pressed harder, bruising her lips. He released and let shackles and chains pass over in her line of view. She gasped and looked up, on the bed posts were two similar chains, each about a foot long with shackles at the end. Naraku grabbed her wrists and pulled one into the bind. She tried to knee him in the groin but it was too late. He fastened the lock. She only was able to curl her elbows slightly, but enough to pull herself up. She tossed her head to the side to fan her still damp hair over her chest. Thunder rolled outside and she curled her legs underneath of her. Naraku smiled coyly at her.

" There we go, now I have you." He stripped out of his kimono and let it fall to the floor. She blushed and tried not to look at his manhood. He laughed again at this. He grabbed her legs and pulled them out from under her. She growled and hissed at him. He sat atop her thighs, pinning her lower half to the bed. He let his hands slide over her stomach slowly, etching out her tight, petite muscles. Her stomach was soft and hard at the same time, due to her travels of course. And her legs! He dragged his claws down the top of her thigh and watched her muslce spasm in response. Her pale legs were tight and compacted with female muscle, not an ounce of fat on her. He watched as she bit her lip when he let a finger trace along the underside of her thigh. Her beginnings of arousal filling the room in a heated smog. His body burned and he would have his way soon enough. He wanted her _soaking_ wet. Dripping. Unwillingly screaming for him.

" Let. me. go." She demanded.

" And what would you do if I did? This cave is more than a two hundred feet from the ground dear, you would die simply trying to get down. You see? I told you, I have you now." He ripped away her last article of clothing. He bent down and inserted three fingers into her tight and resisting flesh. She yelped at the sudden pain and flexed her arms. Lifting herself slightly off the bed. She wished he would just take her without trying to arouse her, that way she wouldn't feel guilty about her body betraying her, but it did, and she whimpered erotically.

He looked up to see her eyes wide. He spread his fingers inside of her and watched her eyes squint at the pain. She was pulling at her shackles, the metal digging into her flesh. He began to move his fingers in and out of her. She arched beautifully and pleading at him to stop, but her tone of voice told him to continue. He smirked inwardly that he had gotten her body to actually desire his touch. Her scent was beautiful. He leaned over and continued to knead into her flesh.

She cried out when he curled his fingers against her pelvis bone. He suckled on her stomach and let his free hand massage her pelvis and hips. She tried to resist against her arousal but it only increased when she came out of her denial to feel his fingers working madly within her. His other hand was soothing, physically, but emotionally draining. He let his fingers slide in all the way and he looked up to see her eyelashes flutter and her eyes glaze over. He leaned over her face and bent down to kiss her passionatly on the lips. Her mouth had already been open slightly so he automatically let his tongue have free reign. She tasted even better on the inside.

Tears were streaming down her flushed cheeks and she whimpered sadly. Her body was doing things she'd never felt, things that were supposed to be beautiful and full of love, Naraku had twisted them though, like he did everything else. He made that beauty, that love, into an unending spiral of violent and vicious passion. His fingers were moving slowly in and out of her, up to his palm. His laughter was drowned out by the raging storm outside. He swiftly pulled his fingers from her and watched, his eyes wide with interest, as her body shook. He laid down on his side and pressed his body against her side.

She felt him pulsing against her thigh and she was stricken with fear. She heard his chuckle and watched as dark hair invaded her sight. He leaned over her and let his eyes wander down her very desireable body. Making sure she was looking at him. He brought his fingers to her lips and she turned away, quickly.

" Come now, I want you to see your desire for me." He roughly gripped her chin with his free hand and pulled her face to him.

" I want you to _taste _it." And with that he plunged his fingers into her mouth and watched her clothes her eyes in silent consent.

She tasted the bitter salt like taste of her own betrayal and it disgusted her. He gave her thigh a little nudge and watched her eyes widen in fear. He positioned himself above her. She writhed in fear. The pain from her struggles brushing silently against the flesh of her wrist. He kneaded her entrance with his erection and she trembled. He pulled back, his eyes locked on hers. He wanted to see her face when he pounded into her.

" Brace yourself...my Kagome..." He drew out. Suddenly a whip of rain slammed into them. Kagome shot her eyes to the side to see Sesshomaru standing there. His fingers glowing and his eyes a burning red. Naraku scowled and then turned back to Kagome.

" Saved...almost."

Ok! well that ends it for this chapter! I am evil aren't I? hehe.

Side notes: I DO NOT ENCOURAGE THIS! In my own opinion, as a woman/girl, to me rape is worse than death for those who value their body. Murder, you simply die. Rape, you are disgraced, your one true possesion invaded, and taken from you by force. That is worse than death. I DO NOT WANT FLAMES SAYING I AM A SICK PERSON! I can be sometimes, but trust me, if it was legal, I'd kill rapists and molesters.

second: I have recently been editing my other chapters so I apologize for any mistakes and confusion.

thats all folks!


	8. Double Take The End

Okay well...this is the last chapter! I have to cut it a little short because I have so many stories that need updating but I thought it would stupid if I sat her and dragged it out. So I am satisfied with it. I made a few plot errors which I intend to fix later.

I realize that this is going to be completely weird to you all, but I do love twists! So...I will explain at the end of this what all happened.

Chapter Eight- Double Take

Seshomaru froze stiff, staring at Kagome who was sobbing, her knees tucked underneath of her, small lines of blood slowly creeping down her legs. He tried to go near her but she jerked and turned away even more. He stared sorrowfully at her as she grounded her face into the bed, her wrists grinding roughly into the shackles. Without her noticing he drew his sword and swiped it across her body. The wounds healed instantly and she slammed her head to the side and glared at him. He stared back at her and let his emotions have full reign. He reached forward and hugged her. She thrashed and growled against him but he held her still.

" Kagome, I am sorry." With that he placed a shard of the Shikon Jewel against the back of her head. He held her still as the room glowed pink, he felt her shudder and collapse into him. He placed her back down onto the bed, taking the jewel shard with him.

- Break -

" KAGOME! "

The noise shattered her silence. She turned to the door as Inuyasha ripped the cloth down.

" Inuyasha!" She cheered. He ran to her and broke the chains that bound her wrists. ( A/N she has clothes on peoples...gosh pervs...)

" Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yeah, I thought I was a gonner for sure! "

" That damn Koga! Always being stupid." ( A/N to be explained ) Kagome stretched and stood. The cave was empty save for the bed.

" ...hey...Inuyasha...?"

" eh?"

" ...I...nevermind. Miroku and Sango are all okay then?"

" Yeah." Inuyasha kneeled as she mounted his back. (A/N sounds kinda nasty huh? hehe)

" What about Naraku?"

" Bastard escaped again! I don't get it though...he kept saying all this stuff about you having...uh..." Kagome leaned forward to see his cheeks turn pink, " Nevermind. He was just being stupid. Lets go. "

The days passed by. Kagome felt more and more often like she was being watched but ignored it. Things were still normal. She couldn't help it though. She was constantly fidgeting and turning. Inuyasha asked one night what the problem was and she had just the answer, she didn't want to concern him and, although she hated saying it and blushed for ten hours afterwords..." It's WOMANLY problems Inuyasha! And it's none of YOUR buisness!"

Still...the nervousness only increased. One day after a tip from a villager that there had been a commotion a few miles ahead they were met by a stoic faced Sesshomaru. Although he had never really looked at her before...this time it was as if he was purposefully ignoring her.

" Inuyasha...still toying around on my territory are we? You must not want those legs." Then it began. The usual fight that always happened when they encounted eachother. This time though, Sesshomaru was fighting with more vigor than usual. If that was even possible. His swings were faster and his movements, quicker. With him like this, the battle only lasted maybe a minute before Tetsusaiga had been knocked and Sesshomaru had Inuyasha up in the air. He was about to throw him when Kagome happily interjected.

" Sit boy!" Sesshomaru now knew the meaning of those words and let go of Inuyasha before the order was confirmed. Inuyasha slamming to the ground a split second later. He growled and cursed. Sesshomaru just turned and walked away. Announcing himself the victor.

- Sesshomaru's POV -

He could still smell her scent as he pushed about a mile away from them. His heart had twinged from the sound of her voice but he blocked it out, as he did everything else. His final act of his out of character attitude reached it's peak a week ago. He had left that cave and located the location of Kagomes friends graves. He had gathered their flesh and bones all together and used his Tenseiga to revive them. Using the Jewel Shard he replace their memories with others. Using Koga, to whom he also brought back to life, as the main component. Right after he had revived them all Naraku showed up. And unfortunatly he could not attack. It would've blown his cover. He had set in their minds this:

Naraku had shown up, the battle began and in an act to save her life, Koga ran off with Kagome hiding her in the cave and preventing her from trying to climb down, shackled her to the bed.

Simple as that. Simple, but harder than anything he had ever done. He thought he had taken all the pain that could be brought upon. But when he saw Rin the next day he was gravely mistaken. Without reasoning or explanation he had simply erased her memories, telling her that she had gotten sick and fell asleep. He went at night to return all the Jewel Shards that Kagome had collected to her. Inuyasha was sleeping quietly not too far from her. It made him feel at ease when he thought that the hanyou had feelings for her. Angry but if it meant her safety then fine. He watched her sleeping form for awhile before bending down and pulling her blanket over her exposed midsection. It had only been a day since she had awoke and he had made sure she had not noticed the three missing shards. She could be a little clueless at times. Something he had found alluring about her.

As he stepped away she shifted in her sleep and her eyes cracked open. She took a moment to focus in him. When she did she sighed.

" Must be a dream." She said, her voice heavy from sleep. He turned back to her. So she though it was a dream. He bent down towards her as she closed her eyes, halfway. He placed the palm of his hand on her face and moved a strand of hair from her beautiful face. She opened her eyes a little more, they stared at each other until he was convinced she was still half asleep. Then, he slowly leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her lips. She sighed into him and he pulled away. Whispering the last words he would ever say to her. With them he left his heart with her. Turns out, neither of the sons had turned out too different from the father at all.

The next morning Kagome groaned. After that strange dream she found it impossible to go back to sleep. That kiss, it had seemed so real. She sighed again. Packed up her things and went off again, in pursuit of Narkaku.

- Sesshomaru's POV -

Lonely. He hoped it would go away. That feeling. He went to bed that night with her taste on his lips and her scent all over the house. It was maddening. He finally succumbed to sleeping on the roof. The truth would stay hidden as long as Naraku was killed before he could prove to them what had actually happened. Because as of now, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Kagura were the only ones who knew. If he could despose of them...then he could say with all certainty. She would stay happy. He would have to suffer in silence, but as long as...

" As long as she's happy. I will remain in the shadows. For now. "

-The End-

So...that is it! Kind of sad huh? poor Sesshy! well if you have questions I will reply to everyone! REVIEW!


End file.
